The Adventures of Albus Severus Potter
by JovanHawkSmith
Summary: The adventures of the next generation of Hogwarts students.


Albus Severus Potter boarded the train just as it was beginning to pull out of the station. He watched as his family waved goodbye and the disappeared from sight. He grabbed his trunk and made his way down the aisle.

Every compartment he passed had already been filled. It wasn't long before he came across some familiar faces, his older brother James was sitting with his cousins, Louis and Fred. He was just about to enter the compartment, when he was interrupted.

"Albus, there you are. I found an empty compartment." Someone said. Albus looked up and saw Rose, another one of his cousins, who was also a first year. He pointed to the compartment he was heading to and Rose laughed.

"You don't really want to join them, follow me." She stated, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the aisle. Albus was relieved not to have to sit with his brother, but a little reluctant to join whoever it was that Rose had befriended. Rose pulled open a door and entered the next car. There were already two boys sitting there.

"Hey guys, I found my cousin. This is Albus." She said, introducing me to them. "Albus, this is William Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy." She continued, A little apprehensive when introducing the Malfoy boy.

Rose turned to Albus and whispered into his ear. "He seems nice enough."

Albus gave Scorpius a once over look. He was the spitting image of his father, but had a softer look to him. "We can always try," he whispered back to Rose.

Albus didn't get a chance to sit down before the door opened again. It was the sweets trolley. "Any sweets for you dearies." The old lady asked. Albus grabbed his bag and pulled out a handful of galleons. "We'll take the lot." He replied, handing them to the lady. Albus piled the sweets onto the table in the middle of the compartment, and they all dug in.

Rose broke the silence a few minutes later. "So what house do you think you will be in?" she asked. Scorpius was the first to answer.

"Slytherin, every member of my family has been in that house," He replied. "I'm not too sure about it, but it can't be that bad." He continued.  
>Albus and Rose shared a knowing look, both thinking the same thing. 'A Malfoy not wanting to be in Slytherin, perhaps there was hope for him after all.<p>

"Rose and I are probably both going into Gryffindor," Albus stated. "I can't imagine the hat would put us anywhere else." Rose added.

"What about you William?" he asked turning his attention to the other boy.  
>"I haven't really thought about it. My father was Gryffindor, but my mother was Hufflepuff, so it could be either of them." He replied.<p>

They spent the remainder of the train ride talking about what they thought Hogwarts and the professors might be like. Before too long Rose interrupted, looking out the window.

"There is Hogsmeade, we had better get into our robes." She stated.

Albus grabbed his robes from his bag and threw them over top of his regular clothes, then he grabbed his trunk and his owl. The train came to a stop in the Hogsmeade station, the whistle sounded and the doors slid open. Albus, Rose and the other boys exited the train and stepped onto the boardwalk. A voice called out, above all the others.

First years, first years this way." The voice came from a giant of a man.

"Hagrid." Rose called out to him, as they reached the area where he was gathering the first years.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. The ride was alright?" Hagrid asked. They both nodded.

"First years follow me." Hagrid announced, as he made his way to the Black Lake. "Everyone get into a boat, four people per boat." He instructed.

Albus crawled into a boat, followed by Rose, as well as Scorpius and William. The boat lurched forward and began sailing across the lake. About half way down, the first years were given a visit by the Giant Squid. A few girls screamed, but the squid was harmless, and actually rather friendly. Not long after, the boats passed under an archway and the castle appeared.

Rose and Albus had heard stories and seen pictures, but never in person. It was huge, looming over the lake. Lights sparkled through the windows, and reflected off the water. There were gasps murmuring all around by the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid announced and everyone cheered. The boats arrived at the dock and stopped. Everyone piled out onto land again, much to the relief of one certain boy who had become very sea sick. The group made their way into the main entrance and up the stair case. They were greeted by a woman wearing long silk robes.

"Welcome first years, I am Deputy Headmistress, Professor Hooch. In a few short minutes we will enter the Great Hall to begin the sorting ceremony." She explained, then exited through a small side door. Whispers sounded through the group speculating how they would be sorted.

"We have a talent show," one young boy said.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a written test." Retorted another girl from the other side of the room.

"My brother told me it is a troll fight." A voice called out from the back.

Albus smiled at Rose, he knew they were all wrong, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Professor Hooch returned and pushed open the doors.

"Follow me." She said, they reached the front of the hall and professor Hooch explained how the ceremony would work. She began to call names and the sorting ceremony had begun. Albus looked over at Rose and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Longbottom, William." Professor Hooch called, Albus wanted to see where he would end up.

"Gryffindor." Shouted the hat. And everyone clapped.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Everyone watched as the young boy stepped up and took a seat on the chair. It took just over five minutes for the hat to make a decision, which was a surprise in itself, but not nearly as big as what happened next.

"Ravenclaw" The hat shouted, no one clapped this time, they were all too shocked.

The sorting continued, and then Albus's name was called. He walked up the steps and sat down on the chair. Professor Hooch place the hat on his head, and he anticipated what happened next.

"Another Potter, I believe I know what to do with you." The hat stated

"Anything but Slytherin." Albus thought to himself.

"No, I don't think Slytherin would be the best match for you, though I do see a lot of mental competence and bravery. Perhaps Ravenclaw is the place for you. I sense a great desire for making your own name, no want for conforming. Your immense courage and certain disregard for the rules suggests Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would allow you to develop your creativity." The hat processed his brain for a good five minutes.

"Which would you prefer?" the hat asked. Albus was surprised that the hat would actually ask for his preference.

"Well Ravenclaw would be alright." He answered shyly.

"Alright, Ravenclaw it is." The hat announced loudly. The hall erupted with whispers, all surprised about this placement. Albus smiled to himself, and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, beside Scorpius. He was a little nervous about not knowing anyone, but all the students patted his back which made him feel less worried.

He caught James's eye, he looked a little confused, almost a little hurt. Albus smiled and waved, trying to put his older brother at ease. Albus then looked at Rose, who also looked confused, but she smile and waved at him. The sorting continued, and he was soon joined by the sea sick boy, whose name was Jet Rodriguez. He took a seat beside the three screaming girls from the lake.

Next Rose's name was called and Albus turned to watch her sorting. A silent battle between Rose and the hat went on for five very long minutes, but finally a verdict seemed to have been reached.

"Ravenclaw." The hat announced. Albus cheered and Rose took a seat next to him.

"Well that was unexpected." She said, and Albus agreed.

The ceremony finished shortly after, and Professor McGonagall stood up to get the attention of the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for another great year. We have had a very long sorting, so I won't keep you waiting." She said, looking at the Ravenclaw table. "Enjoy the feast." She added.

McGonagall waved her hands and the tables filled with food. Golden roast chicken, pork chops, strips of bacon, slabs of steak; all the finest cuts. A large variety of vegetables, including roasted, boiled, and mashed; potatoes, carrots, peas, corn, and beans. Rice, pastas, Yorkshire pudding, and an assortment of condiments, sauces and gravies. Albus helped himself to a very large plateful of food, trying to take some of everything that was offered.


End file.
